


Back to square one

by Rocketor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Romance, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketor/pseuds/Rocketor
Summary: Lena Luthor only considers two people in National city to be her friends, one she sees by day and the other by night. Both heroes in different ways. How is she to react when she finds out both of her favourite people are one person? Will she hold it against Kara? Was Lillian really bluffing when she said Lena would hate Kara if she found out?A lot of fluff to slow burn.





	Back to square one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so bear with me on this lmao

The day started like every other, Kara woke as the sun peaked through her curtains in long warm beams, rejuvenating her from the busy day before, she got ready, made breakfast and went to work at Catco early as always. Snapper nearly bit her head off during a meeting about an unfinished article. James filled her in on their latest Guardian missions and busts, and she eagerly waited for noon to arrive.

Her eyes kept darting from her laptop to her watch, counting down, from hour, to twenty minutes to ten, she disappeared out the doors of Catco using her super speed to a minimum to not raise suspicion on how this cardigan wearing blonde appeared out of thin air and wasn’t sporting the famous ‘S’ crest on her chest to pick up lunch for the one and only Luthor who had the super wrapped around her finger unknowingly.

Lena Luthor, from what Kara could describe from her intelligence to beauty, to her strikingly emerald eyes ever calculating an equation in that wonderful mind of hers, was ever so modest about her achievements and good deeds. Although her good deeds were often tainted by the infamous Luthor name. It left an excruciating burn in her stomach and bad taste in her mouth whenever there was an article or news broadcast bashing her on simple things, to comparing her to her family, all the way to flat out accusing her on covering up until she showed her ‘true’ Luthor colours to the world. It infuriated her to a point where this was the 17th stapler she’s snapped in two for the past two months. Not to mention accidentally breaking off a piece of the counter in the DEO bathroom.

 

But these things didn’t seem to faze Lena anymore, where she merely looked unamused by the poorly written and researched pieces dismissing it with a dry laugh. Nothing seemed to bother her anymore, well from what Lena let Kara see, but there were times you’d see her solid composure chip every now and again. And for every chip Kara wanted to find and throw whoever hurt her best friend into the sun before wrapping her in one of the tightest hugs the super could manage without putting too much of her power to use.  
There were times Kara Danvers weren’t there to comfort the youngest Luthor, and in her place was National City’s Guardian Angel, Supergirl. Often after an attack Supergirl would normally hover outside the balcony of L-Corp, knock on the glass door before softly landing and entering the CEO’s office to check on the Luthor’s wellbeing. The office would normally be dark other than the dim light emitted from Lena’s desk lamp. Without even using her x-ray vision or super hearing she could easily locate the small Luthor sitting on her 10’000 dollar couch, legs under her,nursing a glass of whiskey the bottle sitting close,it’s cover probably lost somewhere in the office.

 

Lena always turned to whiskey after an especially hard day, and that unfortunate day there was a bomb threat in one of the L-Corps children’s hospitals from Cadmus. Supergirl ploughed her way through the army of Cadmus agents and with the DEO’s help successfully diffused the bombs, but from the scuffle and fighting part of the building was badly damaged, there were no casualties thankfully but over 120 people were injured during the ordeal. Lena always took the blame for Cadmus’ acts on her shoulders, even though she had nothing to do with it, it still hung over her head.

Another one of those days huh Kara thought sadly as her friend tossed the amber liquid down her throat, wincing ever so lightly at the satisfying burn as it went down leaving a buzz at the back of her skull. 

 

“Mrs. Luthor,” Kara said softly, the CEO’s gaze lazily landed on the blue and red clad superhero in front of her tipping her glass in acknowledgement.

“It’s Lena. Just Lena.” She drawled tracing the rim of her glass with her index finger tiredly,” How many times do I have to say it for it to stick.” 

A small pang went through the Girl of Steel watching her friend go through her inner turmoil. She politely gestured to the opposite side of the couch asking silently if she could sit, in which Lena waved her hand dismissively saying,” Sure go ahead, make yourself at home, I don’t care. Someone will end up thrashing my office trying to kill me again next week anyways.” She bent over slightly picking up the bottle and pouring herself another drink.

 

Kara sat at the edge of the couch a respectable distance from Lena and studied her giving her a once over. Instead of her usual pencil skirt and fashionably tight blouse she sported some track pants and one of Kara’ hoodies she left during one of their make shift movie nights in Lena’s office when she dropped in to make sure Lena took a break from work and actually had fun and rested.

 

Lena kept her gaze on a vase of flowers on her coffee table, everything about her composure screamed exhausted but there was this look of alarm and worry in those green pools that worried the Super. There was no doubt that Lena kept her walls up with Supergirl, granted sometimes she let it slip but nothing compared o when she was with Kara. Walls didn’t exist. She was at peace.

 

Silence filled the office as Lena downed another gasping a little at the burn. Her head lolled to her side facing the superhero, “Where are my Luthor manners, would you care for a drink?” she said tiredly.

After politely shaking her head no, Lena hummed and proceeded to pour herself another only to be stopped halfway when a hand gently took the bottle from her grasp,” I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight Mrs- Lena.”

The brunette knit her eyebrows tightly together and folding her arms over her chest she adorably pouted with a huff,” You’re not the boss of me.”

 

“Oh but it’s quite the opposite for Kara” Kara thought, “if only you knew.” Lena looked at her with half lidded eyes before turning to face the darkness of her office with that faraway look in her eyes and her frown deepened once more. 

As if reading her thoughts Supergirl said softly placing the bottle of expensive alcohol on the table”, There were no casualties Lena, everyone made it out, everyone’s safe. We got there on time and took care of the threat.”

“Only this time” the low raspy tone Lena spoke in shocked Kara a bit. It was so low she thought she’d miss it if she didn’t have super hearing.

“Pardon?”

“You guys got there in time THIS time, what’s to say about the next time?” Lena turned her gaze to the superhero, and the amount of sorrow and worry that were held in those orbs made Kara use every bit of self-control and training not to launch herself over and hold her best friend, to promise her sweet lies. But she was here as Supergirl, and Supergirl was well aware there would be a next time and sometimes you can’t save everyone no matter how hard you try. No matter how much you want to.

“We will always reach in time.” The superhero said to which Lena scoffed throwing her head back.

 

“Yeah sure. And when my mother sends another set of murder bots to go kill some innocent aliens, or blow up another children’s hospital or perhaps drop a bomb on the city, at the same time then what? You’ll save everyone then? Please Supergirl, I’m a screw up as heir hell even as a decent human being but I’m definitely not naïve so cut the bullshit,” Lena bit back.

 

“I-“ Kara started before opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out

Nodding slightly Lena hummed “Thought so.”

 

“I will always protect National city with my life if need be, that much I can say Lena.” Supergirl pushed, the young Luthor merely hummed playing with a loose thread on the hoodie.

 

“And that includes you as well Miss Luthor.” Lena raised an eyebrow at that shifting her gaze back to the blonde.

“Whatever you say hero, “Lena sighed,” You can’t save everyone all the time.” 

“Yeah doesn’t mean I won’t try my hardest to.” 

 

After being buzzed in by Jess, Kara Danvers armed with takeout from Big Belly Burger and an ever bright smile waltzed into the CEO’s office. Peering over at her best friend hunched over her laptop reviewing some models for a new project, looking so engrossed in her work she hadn’t even acknowledged Kara’s presence much less heard her. Kara didn’t mind of course. Smiling dopeily to herself, holding the greasy food close to her chest she caught herself staring a little too long at the youngest Luthor. She stole a few more minutes just admiring how the light shined through her window illuminating her frame as she typed away. Or how she bite her lip slightly when she found a mistake in her calculations rapidly working out a solution for the problem. She also noticed that small trail of moles leading down Lena’s chest disappearing beneath her blouse. 

 

Stop. Wait this is how you think about you best friend right? Don’t you dare look down there. Oh shit too late. Rao. Wow-no stop- Get a hold of yourself Zor-El. This is just the gas pains. Yep gas pains. That’s it.

 

Quickly shaking the thoughts out of her head before anymore poured in she rapping her knuckles on the office door a tad too hard leaving a small indent in the metal. Oops.  
Lena looking up briefly her concentration being broken, her irritated expression turned to that of utter joy when she saw her favorite cardigan wearing reporter bearing gifts.

 

“Kara! How long have you been standing there?” Lena smiled brightly rounding around her desk to greet her friend in a huge Kara gratefully reciprocated grinning widely hiding the light blush on her cheeks.

 

“I just got in, I hope I’m not interrupting, “Kara apologized gesturing to Lena’s desk, crinkle in show,” I thought you’d like some lunch but I hope I’m not keeping you from anything. If I am I don’t mind leaving since I did arrive abruptly and you are an important CEO of a multi-billionaire company, and-“

 

Lena’s smile widened at her friend’s small ranting quickly taking the bag from Kara’s failing arms, ”Darling it’s fine. You didn’t interrupt anything and I did give you a free pass to come up to my office anytime you wish Kara,” she chuckled, a deep blush crept up the blonde’s neck spreading across her cheeks. 

 

“I-um-well- yeah you did but-“ Kara stumbled over her words tentatively rubbing the back of her neck and pushing the bridge of her glasses up her nose.

The young Luthor’s hand found the older woman’s shoulder,” it’s ok Kara, and thanks for the pick me up, first meal for the day.”

Kara’s head snapped up at that,” LENA.”

“What like you said I’m an ‘important CEO of a multi-billionaire company,” Lena replied holding up air quotation marks, “besides I had a kale smoothie this morning-“

Kara’s exasperated gasp and look of absolute horror written across her face caused Lena to chuckle,” You drank THAT green goblin juice first thing in the morning. What kinda torture are you subjecting yourself to Lena? Do you feel faint? God are you sick? Want me to call Alex to check you out??” I mean I’m already checking you out but- GAH STOP she scolded herself mentally before looking up to Lena who was in the middle of a fit of laughter.

She held her stomach laughing heartily before wiping the corners of her eyes,” My God the look of absolute disgust that was hilarious-oh god let me catch my breath.” After a deep inhale she replied playfully,” I’ll send a shipment of Kale to your apartment and office.”

Holding up an accusing finger Kara waved it at Lena,” You won’t dare.”

The CEO flashed a devious smile biting her lip slightly,” who’s to say I haven’t shipped it to your apartment already?”

“Wait and see when my neighbors complain about the smell-“

“Kale doesn’t smell Kara-“

“So? It still assaults my taste buds so it has to have a law against that-”

“Highly doubt that, but you really should eat more greens-“

“Do I look like a goat Lena? I’m a fierce carnivore ,”Kara struck a dorky pose flexing both cardigan covered arms,” a mighty predator if you must-“

She was cut off by a loud,” BAAAAHHH” before Lena doubled over from laughing too hard.

Kara blew a strand of blonde hair away from her face breaking her pose she shook her head chuckling,” Alright alright, let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Lena wiped her eyes leading them to the couch,” straight to business I see Miss Danvers.”

Biting into her burger moaning in utter delight Kara hummed happily dramatically and with a mouth full of food she winked, ”But of course I learnt from the best.” Lena pulled out her fries rolling her eyes playfully at her companion. They continued chatting while Jess smiled to herself knowing the drill already rescheduling all Mrs Luthor’s appointments.


End file.
